


A Christmas Rendezvous

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Horny John Watson, Horny Sherlock Holmes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Red Pants, Sherlock wears leather and rides a motorcycle, Short & Sweet, Slightly younger Sherlock and John, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Sherlock's on his way to rendezvous with John, who's been honorably discharged from the Army. John's arranged a sexy Christmas surprise just for the two of them.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Christmas Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Being an 80's kid I love the retro 80's synth music that's been popular for a while and one of my favorite artists is Scandroid. I've been listening to his song "Rendezvous" and thought the lyrics would make a good Johnlock fic where Sherlock's on his way to see his John for some sexy fun. And since it's December I set it at Christmastime. No smut this time, use your imagination for this one!

The streets were practically vacant, light snow falling from the dark London sky, making all the Christmas lights in the display windows of the shops on Baker Street take on a more festive look. It was Christmas Eve, and all Sherlock could think about as he raced his sleek black and purple motorcycle down the damp road was his gorgeous soldier, John Watson. 

Well, make that ex-soldier. Back in late October, John had taken a bullet in his left shoulder for a fellow comrade who was in the line of fire. After a difficult surgery that led to an infection and nearly two months of painful, tough physical therapy, his courageous boyfriend had been honorably discharged and sent back to London. John had actually arrived back yesterday, but he told Sherlock he wanted to arrange a special Christmas surprise for the two of them. That meant Sherlock had to wait a whole day before he could take John in his arms, kiss him all over his fit, bronzed body, and make passionate love to him. But knowing he'd get to do it to him on Christmas Eve made it even more worth the wait.

Sherlock, until he met John, wasn't a fan of Christmas. But having someone beside him who loved him and didn't think he was a freak made the holiday bearable and enjoyable. Knowing his family didn't mind he wasn't spending Christmas at their home because John was back, this was going to be the best holiday ever. 

John had sent him a song he wanted Sherlock to listen to before he arrived. It was a fast dance song that sounded straight from the 80's, the only instruments a drum machine and synthesizer, and the vocals sounded almost robotic. It definitely wasn't Sherlock's cup of tea, but it was the lyrics that brought it home. The man was singing about anticipating a rendezvous with his lover.

Sherlock _had the song playing on his phone while riding, the words sending waves of arousal and excitement through his lean, black leather-clad body._

_It's you and me_

_Meeting in secrecy_

_As we confide_

_Forget the world outside_

_Anticipating_

_That moment in time_

_I'm flowing with an electricity_

_The night is filled with thoughts of you_

_As we move closer to each other eagerly_

_You know I can't wait to rendezvous_

It wouldn't be long now, just ten more blocks and Sherlock would finally have his Army captain all to himself, fulfilling every fantasy they shared in letters, emails, and Skype calls during John's deployment.

******

John also had the song playing on his phone, and he was seductively dancing around the dimly lit room, clad in nothing but a tight pair of red boxer briefs, brown combat boots, and his dog tags. His close cropped blond hair glistened under the recessive lighting like an angel's halo. But the thoughts in John's mind were anything but angelic. He'd carefully planned this reunion, with the help of his friend Mike Stamford, and he was going to make sure it was absolutely perfect. He was eagerly looking forwarding to snogging and shagging his tall, lanky, dark god of a genius.

John cranked up the phone volume and started to sing.

_It's me and you_

_Planning our rendezvous_

_As we aspire_

_Consumed by our desire_

_Anticipating that moment in time_

_I'm flowing with an electricity_

_The night is filled with thoughts of you_

_As we move closer to each other eagerly_

_You know I can't wait to rendezvous_

John licked his lips and reached up to touch the scar on his left shoulder. He wasn't self conscious about it as Sherlock had already seen it and declared it beautiful. It wouldn't be long before Sherlock arrived, hopefully clad in his form fitting black leather jacket, pants, and motorcycle boots. The detective had shocked John by buying a motorcycle, and he ended up loving riding behind his love, caught up in the speed and the wind rushing through his body as they rode through the London streets and the British countryside. It was dangerous and wildly exciting and it spiked his adrenaline like nothing else. He'd always been a danger junkie. Sherlock had deduced it right away the night they met at St. Bart's, along with John's instant attraction to the genius. Good thing Sherlock was instantly attracted to John as well.

A shiver slowly coursed through John's body like a lover's seductive caress. He had to tamp it down, he needed to save up all his patience for Sherlock's real caresses.

******

Sherlock stood outside the door of the hotel room, body quivering, a hungry and predatory gleam in his glacz eyes, knowing John was on the other side of the door. He pulled his phone out and sent a text. As soon as he put his phone away, the door opened to reveal John in a plush white robe, grinning madly. "Hey."

Sherlock grinned madly and practically leapt into John's arms. "John," he purred seductively, before instantly claiming his lips in a heated rush.

John responded just as eagerly to Sherlock's passionate kisses, wrapping his arms tightly around his man. After two years and two months of being apart, they were finally together, this time for good. Sherlock smelled like lemongrass and sage, like nicotine, like tea...he smelled like London, like _home_. And he never wanted to stop smelling that delicious, comforting scent.

Sherlock pulled his lips off John's and breathing heavily, frowned at him. "Take that robe off," he practically growled.

John responded with a coy smile and instantly disrobed, revealing those form-fitting red boxer briefs that hugged his package in the perfect way, his tanned and muscular chest showcasing the silver dog tags. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful madman."

Sherlock hungrily leered at John, his eyes taking in the absolutely sinful delight of his boyfriend. John was beautiful. The best, perfect Christmas present he could ever receive. Then he saw his combat boots and his leer got bigger. John knew Sherlock had a kink for combat boots.

"Ready to unwrap your Christmas gift?" John asked with a wink, licking his lips.

Sherlock nodded rapidly. Then he pounced.

*****

The snow was falling more steadily, carpeting the ground in a soft blanket of white. John and Sherlock, satiated from a long bout of kissing, touching, and torrid lovemaking, were wrapped up in robes and in each other, looking out at the London skyline inside the all weather terrace of their suite. 

Sherlock stood behind John, long arms wrapped around the shorter man's chest, smiling down at the lovebites covering his sides of his neck. Sherlock was proud he put those marks of possession on John. It was to show everyone that brave soldier was his, and his alone. Nobody could ever know the depth of love he had for his conductor of light. Nobody except John. 

"What a breathtaking view," Sherlock murmured.

"Thanks love," John joked with a laugh.

Sherlock chuckled. "You know what I mean."

John titled his face up and smiled at Sherlock. "I do. This suite is amazing. Mike is bloody amazing for helping me book it. These rooms don't come cheap, but I wanted only the best for you."

Sherlock leaned down and gently kissed him. "It's wonderful. I've always loved The Marylebone Hotel."

"When Mike picked this place out, showed me the pics online, I knew this was it. Especially this glass enclosed terrace with the fireplace. I've never seen anything like it," John said, still in awe. 

"I'm going to spend most of our time here, well, when we're not having tons of sex," Sherlock replied matter-of-fact.

John laughed and turned around to face Sherlock. "And think, it's ours until the end of the week. We're gonna live it up. Room service, long, hat baths, and the pool is open this weekend. I can't wait to do some laps."

"And I can't wait to watch that beautiful body of yours do those laps. You look like a god that came straight from the sun John."

John smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips. "Sentiment looks good on you love."

Sherlock chuckled again. "Make sure that stays our little secret."

John grinned and shook his head. "I think it's sweet."

Sherlock took off his robe, letting it drop to the floor. "You know what would be sweet? Taking that long, hot bath and soaping you up. I want to put my hands all over you again."

John couldn't help but gape at his genius. "Christ Sherlock, and you think I'm a god. You look like you came straight out of a Greek fable. You're absolutely gorgeous. I still can't believe you chose me when you could have your pick of any man in London."

Sherlock began to untie John's robe, until he too was all in his naked glory. He leaned in, peppering kisses all over John's neck, up and down his earlobe. "But I didn't want just any man in London, I wanted you. You're different from everyone else. I knew it as soon as I saw you at St. Bart's. You're endlessly fascinating. I'll never get tired of you."

"God Sherlock"--- John began, but was cut off by a pair of lips and tongue trying to seek access to John's mouth. John immediately parted his lips and after a passionate snogging session, Sherlock all but dragged John towards the bath. Yes, this Christmas rendezvous was most definitely the greatest Christmas gift they each could get, as the lyrics of the song played in their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. My mom passed away in October after a long battle with breast cancer. Now that's she's at peace and I'm no longer stressed over watching her decline, I can get back into writing. I wish a happy holiday to everyone.


End file.
